Nuevas oportunidades
by Black matgrath
Summary: El nexo es un lugar de lucha eterna pero incluso de el pueden salir cosas buenas para salir adelante eso es algo que Jim Raynor comprobara durante su estadía en el nexo
Bar del nexo, 23:00 hrs.

El día en el nexo había sido agotador para muchos héroes, sin embargo había sido un día normal, las batallas fueron normales, los héroes luchaban con sus amistades y rivales como lo habían hecho desde que llegaron al nexo.

Pero el día no había sido normal para todos los héroes en especial para uno que estaba bebiendo cuando debería estar descansando. Este héroe solitario era Jim Raynor más conocido en el nexo como "El Comandante Rebelde", estaba bebiendo en el sector de kuprulu del bar con su confiable whisky Scotty Bolger N0.8 miraba la foto de Kerrigan antes de ser infestada recordando tiempo mejores, pero este día había sido triste para él.

(Flash Back)

La batalla había sido dura pero habían triunfado, el equipo azul compuesto por Raynor, Malfurón, Kerrigan, Valla y Cringris había derrotado al equipo rojo formado por Illidan, Nova, Azmodan, Sylvanas y Uther. Si bien el equipo rojo partió dominando, el equipo azul con una buena estrategia y mayor control del caballero dragón lograron destruir el núcleo enemigo.

Después de que el equipo azul recibiera la victoria, todos los héroes salían del campo de batalla en ese momento Raynor se acerco a Kerrigan.

"No lo hicimos mal querida" dijo Raynor sonriendo a Kerrigan por el buen trabajo de equipo. "Si lo hicimos bien Jim", en ese momento Raynor la atrajo a su cuerpo para poder besarla pero Kerrigan movió su cara y se separo de él.

"Que pasa Sarah ¿ocurre algo?" dijo Raynor algo preocupado.

"Nosotros Jim eso es lo que pasa, no lo vez, tu y yo ya no podemos estar juntos, ya no" dijo Kerrigan triste. "Sarah eso no es verdad, después de todo lo que hemos pasado tu sabes que eso…" fue interrumpido por la mano de Kerrigan. "Jim mírame, incluso después de lo de Amón" Kerrigan miro a otro lado "Jim el universo no permitirá que estemos juntos".

Raynor se acerco a Kerrigan, el la tomo por los hombros suavemente y le dijo "Sarah a mi no me importa lo que el universo piense o crea o haga, lo único que me importa eres tú". Ahora Kerrigan lo miraba a los ojos "Jim a mí tampoco me importa el universo pero". Kerrigan se detuvo un momento "debemos ser realista, tu y yo ya no podemos estar juntos si seguimos así solo nos haremos daño tu y yo lo siento Jim". Dijo Kerrigan alejándose de Raynor dejándolo solo.

(Fin del Flash Back).

Raynor estaba molesto y triste, no solo por el hecho de que Kerrigan y el hubieran terminado o que supuestamente el universo le hubiera dado esa vida. El estaba molesto por que Kerrigan tenía razón el debía ser realista, él y Kerrigan ya no podrían estar juntos desde que se volvió un zerg primigenio y derroto a Amón la posibilidad de estar juntos fue nula.

"Demonios" dijo Raynor terminando su vaso de whisky, cuando iba a llenarlo la botella ya estaba vacía. Dio un gran suspiro y se estiro para desemperezarse miro la hora era las 00:00, aun tenía unas cuantas horas para descansar paso una mano por su pelo y se levanto de la barra quería otro trago pero todo lo que vio solo eran tragos muy suaves para su gusto.

Miro el bar en general no había nadie a esa hora, algunos héroes estaban luchando en alguna arena del nexo y los héroes restantes aprovechaban para dormir durante su descanso, Raynor siguió mirando la barra y observo una figura sentada en la parte de Azeroth del bar él no se dio cuenta por estar perdido en sus pensamientos, la figura estaba sola con una botella de vino una copa llena del liquido el cual no se había movido durante un rato.

Raynor vio que la figura no se movía solo estaba quieta viendo la copa, el vio su vaso vació igual que la botella de whisky miro hacia la figura de nuevo y se decidió acercarse para pedir un trago y quien sabe a lo mejor podría tener algo de compañía durante un rato ya que se había cansado de estar solo.

Cuando Raynor llego a la mesa en donde estaba la figura el pregunto "¿puedo sentarme?".


End file.
